A Shooting Star
by pirategirl031291
Summary: When Lilia made a wish on a a shooting star who have thought she would bump into our favourite pirate captain. sorry i suck at summarys and this is my first fic so please be nice and only give constructive criticism
1. A Shooting Star

Lilia had always been a fan of Pirates of the Caribbean movies especially Jack Sparrow. She would give anything to live a pirates life.

One night Lilia was watching The Curse Of The Black Pearl and just happened to leave the curtains open. Lilia was admiring the night sky when she saw a shooting star, she closed her eyes and made a wish, she then watched the rest of the film and went to sleep.

I know that's pretty bad and short but it will get better so bear with me!


	2. A Chance Meeting

Instead of waking up to the soft bed Lilia is used to, she woke up in an alley. The floor was dusty and the walls were all dirty with empty crates stacked up at the side.

_Where am I? _She thought, _this isn't my bed!_

Lilia looked down to see what she was wearing and noticed she wasn't wearing what she had on in bed last night, but was wearing a white shirt and navy blue breeches, they fitted thankfully. She then got up and made her way to the end of the ally and was met by screams, yells, whores and drunk men, probably pirates.

Lilia walked further out and saw a man eyeing her up and she felt her stomach tie in knots, that was the last thing she wanted, she looked in the opposite direction and saw one of those whores trying to get a man to spend the night with her!

_I could never do that something like that _thought Lilia.

Lilia was so busy watching what was going on around her she didn't notice there was a man standing in front of her and walked straight into him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said, hoping he wouldn't be too angry with her,

he turned around and she couldn't believe who she had just bumped into and was glad that she had, he had black dreadlocked hair with a red bandana and tricorned hat, he had kohl rimmed chocolate brown eyes and was wearing a dark grey-blue coloured coat with a white shirt, blue breeches, brown boots and a red sash around his waste wear his pistol and sword was. It was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow.

Jack came out of the Faithful Bride and started heading towards the docks, until he felt someone walk into him, he heard them say "Oh, I'm so sorry!" but he wasn't going to let them get away with it even if they were sorry, he was about to yell at whoever it was who walked into him, until he turned around and came face to face with the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life.

She had long, wavy, chestnut coloured hair with a gold hairband and bow on the side of it, she had bright emerald green eyes, she was wearing a plain shirt and breeches but as he looked at her face all he saw was fear and guilt and her eyes told him that she was lost and scared.

"It's fine, just look where your going next time" he said, but smiling at the same.

She relaxed as he said this, knowing she hadn't got him angry, she smiled back.

_She looks even prettier when she smiles _thought Jack.

"Um I'm sorry to bother you sir but umm…… Ok this is gonna sound really weird but could you tell me where in am and what year it is?" asked Lilia.

"Why certainly luv! You're in Tortuga and the year is 1735!" said Jack happily. "By the way I don't think I introduced myself, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow" Lilia blushed and smiled as he kissed her hand. He noticed this and grinned, "And you are?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh sorry, I'm Lilia Evans" said Lilia, she had seen him on a movie screen but not in real life, and she still felt slightly nervous around him, but she had to admit, he was gorgeous.

"Hmmm, Lilia, that's a beautiful name luv!" Jack declared. Lilia couldn't help but smile when he called her luv.

"Now tell me, what is a pretty thing like yourself doing here in Tortuga?" asked Jack.

"It's very complicated and to be quite honest with you I'm not really sure how I got here" said Lilia as her eyes filled with sadness and loss once again. Jack couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"Well luv, I usually go round on my own, but since you didn't know where you were, what year it is or how you got here, I'm going to have to take you with me" he put a arm round her shoulders, "whether you like it or not because I don't want to risk leaving you in such a dangerous place and getting hurt".

Jack and Lilia made there way down to the docks and into a little boat.

"I know it don't look like much, but I do have a ship, it's just that some bastard marooned me on an island and stole it from me 8 years ago" said Jack, with a slight anger in his tone.

"Aww, that wasn't very nice" said Lilia, as she kissed him on the cheek to let him know that she wasn't making fun of him and did genuinely feel sorry for him.

Lilia now knew that Jack didn't have the Black Pearl back, yet, and knew exactly where they were going and what was going to happen and prepared herself for the Curse of the Black Pearl.


	3. Welcome To Port Royal

A few days later Jack and Lilia were on the coastline of Port Royal, Lilia saw that the boat was starting to fill up with water.

"Jack!" she called, as he was standing on top of the mast of the boat.

"Yes luv?" he called back down.

"The boat's filling up with water" she called back.

Jack swung down on the rope and started to help Lilia get water out of the boat, when he noticed 3 skeletons and a sign saying "pirates ye be warned" he then took off his hat and paid homage to them. Lilia then saw what he was looking at.

"Oh that's very comforting!" said Lilia in a sarcastic tone.

"What is luv?" asked Jack, confused.

"That" she said, pointing her head towards the sign.

"Don't worry about that luv. I am after all Captain Jack Sparrow!" exclaimed Jack. Lilia just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

As the boat got closer to the port Lilia and Jack both climbed to the top of the mast, as the boat sunk lower and lower they were simply able to walk off the boats mast.

Jack and Lilia walked straight past the Harbourmaster but was unfortunately stopped by him.

"Hold up there you two! It's a shilling to tie up your boat to the dock, and I shall need to know your names"

Jack and Lilia both looked at the sunken boat.

"What d'you say to three shillings and we forget the name?" said Jack.

"Welcome to Port Royal Mr. Smith" said the Harbourmaster and Jack silently thanks him and winks at Lilia.

I know this one is short too but I'm still working on it

pirategirl031291 xx please review


	4. Rescue!

Jack and Lilia made their way over to the other side of the port, they tried to board one of the ships but were stopped by two soldiers.

"This dock is off limits to civilians" said one of the soldiers.

_I love this scene! It's just so funny! _Thought Lilia.

"I'm terribly sorry I didn't know, if I see one I shall inform you immediately!" said Jack. Lilia tried not to laugh. Jack tried to get past them again but was unsuccessful.

"Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up with the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?" asked Jack.

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limit to civilians" said the other soldier. Jack tried to dodge them again but failed.

"It's a fine goal to be sure but it seems to me that a ship like that", Jack points towards the Dauntless "makes this one here a bit superfluous really"

"Oh the Dauntless is the power in these waters true enough but there's no ship that can match the Interceptor for speed" said the first soldier.

"I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast and – nigh un-catchable – The Black Pearl" said Jack.

"Well there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor" said the first soldier again.

"The Black Pearl is real ship" said the second soldier.

"No, no it's not"

"Yes it is, I've seen"

"You've seen it?"

"Yes"

"You haven't seen it"

"Yes I have"

Jack could hear Lilia giggling quietly beside him, he realised what a lovely little laugh she had, he looked down at her and saw her smiling back at him, he loved the way her cheeks went up when she smiled, and how her eyes lit up with happiness at the same time.

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out?" said the first soldier. Jack was starting to get impatient now.

"No" said the second soldier.

"No"

"But I have seen a ship with black sails"

Jack took Lilia's hand and walked on to the interceptor while the two soldiers continued to bicker.

"They were starting to annoy me" said Jack but Lilia was still giggling at the soldiers bickering.

"Sorry, I don't know why but I find the most random things really funny" said Lilia, Jack just smiled.

"Hey! You! Get away from there!" shouted one of the soldiers.

"You don't have permission to be aboard, mates" said the other soldier.

"I'm sorry it's just – it's such a pretty boat" said Jack.

"Ship" Lilia corrected him.

"What's your name?" asked the soldier.

"Smith or smithy if you like" said Jack.

"What about her?" said the soldier pointing to Lilia.

"The name's also smith he's my er………….. brother!" said Lilia!

"What's your purpose in Port Royal Mr. Smith?" said the soldier.

"Yeah and no lies!" said the other soldier.

"Well, then, I confess, it is my sister's and I intention to commandeer one of this ships pick up a crew in tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, otherwise pilfer my weasley black guts out!" said Jack

"I said no lies"

"I think hes telling the truth"

"If he were telling the truth he wouldn't of told us"

"Unless of course he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you" said Jack just to confuse them.

"Then they made me their chief" said Jack

_Here it comes _thought Lilia

Splash!

All four of them looked to see where the splash had come from.

"Will you be saving her then?" jack asked the soldiers.

"I can't swim" said one of the soldiers

"Pride to the King's Navy you are, do not lose this" said Jack as he handed him his coat and effects.

"Be careful Jack!" called Lilia before he dove in to save the girl.

A couple of minutes later the sea made a strange movement.

"What was that?"

All three of them noticed that the sky clouded over and a strong wind picked up. They then raced quickly to the docks and saw Jack climbing out of the water carrying a girl's body.

"She's not breathing!" said one of the soldiers.

"Move!" called Jack. He cut open the corset and the girl spat a load of water out.

"Never would have thought of that" said the soldier.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore!" said Jack, he then notice the gold medallion around the girls neck, "Where did you get that?" he asked her.

"On your feet you two!" said a man wearing a white wig, tricorned hat and a naval suit, Lilia recognised him as Commodore Norrington he pointed a sword and Jack and Lilia.

Lilia helped Jack to his feet and both put their hands up in a surrender like way.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" asked another man to Lilia's left who was wearing a grey wig this time, otherwise known as Governor Swann.

"Yes, yes I'm fine" said Elizabeth. Governor Swann sees one of the soldiers holding Elizabeth's corset, he dropped and pointed to Jack.

"Shoot them!" said Governor Swann.

"Father! Do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" said Elizabeth


	5. A Not So Great Escape

"I believe thanks are in order" said Norrington, as he held out his hand to shake Jacks.

"No Jack don't" whispered Lilia at his side but it was too late

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company did we, pirate?" said Norrington.

"Hang him!" said Governor Swann.

"Keep guns on him, me. Gillette fetch some irons for him and the girl" said Norrington as he pulled up Jack's shirt a bit more, " well well, Jack Sparrow isn't it?" said Norrington.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please sir" said Jack.

"Well, I don't see your ship……. Captain" said Norrington

"I'm in the market as it were" said Jack.

"Said he'd come to commandeer one" said one of the soldiers

"Told ya he was telling the truth, these are his, sir" said the soldier holding his effects.

"No additional shot nor powder, a compass that doesn't point north," said Norrington as he then pulled out Jack's sword " and I half expected it to be made of wood, you are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of" he said.

"But you have heard of me!" said Jack as Norrington yanked him from his spot and threw him towards Gillette to be put in irons.

"And who are you?" Norrington asked turning towards Lilia.

"Errrr……. Lilia. Lilia Smith" said Lilia, she was never a good liar but she seemed convincing.

"Put her in irons too" he sadi as he turned around Jack and out his shackles around Elizabeth's neck.

"Commodore Norrington, my effects please. And my hat!" said Jack. Norrington hesitated at first "Commodore!" Norrington turned around and got Jack's effects from the soldier who was holding them and handed them to Elizabeth, she then put Jack's hat on and ties his sword round his waist.

"You're despicable!" she pat at him.

"Stick's and stone's luv, I saved your life you saved mine we're square" he said back, he then span her back round to face the others, "Gentlemen, my ladies, this will be the day you will always remember as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow! Run Lilia!" he shouted as he made his great escape. Lilia tried to run for it but was unfortunately stopped by the navy officers.

"Nice try" said Norrington, Lilia just gave him the most evil stare she could muster, and it looked like he was quite frightened by it.

Two officers pushed her to start walking, as they made their way to the prison cells she looked over and saw Jack run over the bridge, she knew she would be seeing him later though.

They got to the prison cell and opened the door and shoved her in it. The cell was very dirty, the floor was also dirty and dusty with strawn hay and the bars of the cell were all rusted. She notice there were only three other cells. She looked over in the next cell and saw 5 men giving her lustful looks, she knew they couldn't touch her but they still frightened her. She went over to the window, all she could do now was wait for Jack.

_I guess that was my 'A Not So Great Escape' _she thought.


	6. An Innocent Kiss

It had been at least an hour before any noise came from up the stairs, then Lilia saw two officers carrying a body the stairs, they opened my cell door an chucked the body in.

"Brought your boyfriend down to keep you company" one of the officers said. Lilia looked confused at first but then looked at the body and noticed an unconscious Jack.

"He's not my boyfriend" she answered back. The officers went back upstairs, when she was sure the coast was clear she rushed over to Jack to see if he was all right.

"Jack!" she whispered, "Jack!" she whispered again. He started to stir to Lilia's relief. " Jack are you alright?" she asked him. He flicked his eyes open to look up at a female face but smiled when he recognised who it was.

"I'm fine, bad headache but I'm fine!" he said while still laying down.

"Well you did get hit on the head by a glass bottle" she said.

"How do you know, you weren't even there?" he said confused.

"Nevermind" she said as she helped get him into a sitting position.

"Does it hurt?" said Lilia, referring to his headache.

"Yeah" he answered.

"Want me to kiss it better?"

"Yeah" he said again in the same tone. She then kissed him on the side of his head.

"Is that better?" she asked.

"Yeah" he said.

"Good". Lilia then helped Jack to his feet, where he was then able to take in his surroundings, when he realised where he was a look of glumness crossed his face.

"Are you all right? Did those navy people hurt you?" Jack asked Lilia. With a genuine look of concern on his face.

"I'm fine now that you're here, and no those 'navy people' didn't hurt me" she said.

"Good, 'cause no-one hurts my girl and gets away with it" he said and walked over to sit by the window.

"Aww, Jack you're so sweet. It seems to me that your not the tough and fearless pirate that everyone thinks you are" she said wall over to lean on the side of the wall.

"I know" he said and gave her a knowing smile, he then swung his legs up and leaned against the wall.

"Come here luv" he said motioning for Lilia to come over, she walked over and sat on Jack's lap she then put her arms around his neck as he put his arms around her waist, the moment was perfect. But Lilia could still see the men in the next cell staring at her, and wasn't able to shrug it off, Jack noticed this.

"What's wrong luv?" he asked, Lilia looked at him and then looked at the men. Jack looked over into the next cell and saw all of them staring at Lilia as if they hadn't had any pleasurable company in years.

"If you scallywags continue staring at my girl I will blow each and every one of your brains out when I get out of this cell even if it's the last thing I do" he said in a menacing voice that even scared Lilia. Jack looked back around and saw the frightened look on Lilia's face, he knew she was scared right from the start. There and then he made a promise to himself that he wouldn't let her get hurt no matter what.

"Didn't mean to scare ya luv" he said and hugged her tighter.

"It's ok" she said and kissed him on the cheek, when she pulled away she found herself looking into his deep chocolate brown eyes, their mouths were mere inches apart as they slowly closed the gap between them, a gentle, soft kiss, an innocent kiss.


	7. The Black Pearl

It was now night-time in Port Royal and Jack and Lilia had been in the cell for what felt like hours. Lilia was sitting by the window of the prison cell looking out at the sea, when she saw a black ship with black sails sailing in towards the port.

"Come here boy, want a nice juicy bone? Come her, come on" said one of the prisoners in the next cell, since Jack had threatened them earlier they had been trying to get the attention of the dog with the keys.

"You can keep doing that forever the dog is never going to move" slurred Jack's voice to Lilia's left.

"Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet" said the prisoner, Jack just smiled.

BANG!

"I know those guns!" exclaimed Jack as he leaped up to look out the window, "It's the Pearl" stated Jack.

"The Pearl?" asked Lilia

"The Black Pearl? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors." Said the same prisoner from just a minute ago.

"No survivors! Then where do the stories come from I wonder?" said Jack which just confused the prisoner. Jack turned back to look through the window at his precious ship and then suddenly remembered what he had told Lilia back in Tortuga.

"Lilia, come here", he whispered.

"Yeah" she whispered back walking over to stand next to him.

"You know that ship I was talking about back in Tortuga? The one that was stolen from me? The one that belongs to me and not that bastard who stole it?" he said.

"Oh yeah!" said Lilia.

"That's it!" Jack said, nodding his head towards the Pearl. Lilia smiled.

"Well I can't see it properly from here but I'm sure it looks beautiful close up" she said. Jack grinned. As he looked out the window he saw a cannon flying towards the prison.

"Get down!" he yelled as he grabbed Lilia and fell to the floor landing right on top of her.

"Sorry" he whispered

"That's alright" she whispered back. As Jack and Lilia got up they noticed the cannon had blown a hole in the next cell.

"My sympathies friends, you've no manner of luck at all" said one of the prisoners as he climbed down the rocks and into dark streets.

Jack walked over to the front of the cell, picked up the bone and crouched down and started calling the dog to come over.

"I thought you said that dog is never going to move" said Lilia walking over to crouch down next to him.

"You're right I did, but now those scoundrels are gone I figured I might have a go" he answered back.

"Come on doggy. It's just you and me now, you and ol' Jack and Lilia. Come on. Come on. Good boy. That's a good boy, come on! Bit closer, bit closer. That's it, that's it doggy. Come on, you filthy, slimy, mangy cat" said Jack than there came a crash from upstairs and the dog then ran down the stairs.

"No, no, no, no, no I didn't mean it!" Jack called after the dog, then a dead prison guard fell down the stairs. Lilia gasped as she heard footsteps come down the stairs.

"Get back! And be silent!" Jack whispered, she then backed into the corner of the cell that was covered in darkness so she couldn't be seen. Two pirates then appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"This ain't the armory!" said one of them. The other then noticed Jack in the cell.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg – Captain Jack Sparrow" said the pirate as Twigg then spat at Jack.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island shrinking into the distance, his fortunes aren't improved much" said Twigg giving Jack an evil grin.

"Worry about your own fortunes gentlemen. The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers" said Jack grinning, but his smile was immediately wiped off his face, as one of the pirates grabbed his throat and Jack saw his skeletal arm which made Lilia gasp but not enough for the pirates to hear.

"So there is a curse, that's interesting" Jack said looking down at the skeleton hand around his neck.

"You know nothing of Hell!" said the pirate and they both turned around and left.

"That's very interesting!" Jack said but more to himself than to Lilia, he then heard her breathe out a sigh of relief behind.

"Are you alright?" she asked rushing up to him to see if he was alright.

"I'm fine, neck hurts a bit, but I'm fine are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yes I'm fine" she said.

"Good. Well luv we best get some sleep" he said.

"Hmm, oh yeah" she said then realising how tired she was. They both laid down on the floor and Jack put his arms around her to keep her warm. He liked the fact that she fit so perfectly in his arms.

Lilia instantly felt better in Jack's arm, she felt safe, as if he would never let anything bad happen to her even if it was a little scratch.

"I'm glad you're here Jack" she said.

"And I'm glad you're here" he said, he then kissed the back of her head and hugged her tighter as they both fell into a peaceful sleep.


	8. Commandeering A Ship

Lilia woke up next morning to a pair of arms still wrapped around her and remembered where she was, trapped inside the Pirates of the Caribbean film, in a cell, next to Jack Sparrow! She turned over to her other side and her emerald green eyes came in contact with a pair of chocolate brown ones.

"Mornin' luv" said Jack grinning.

"Morning, sleep well?" asked Lilia.

"Actually I did knowing I was sleeping next to angel" he said, this made Lilia blush and smile and looked away to avoid eye contact, Jack noticed this and gently pulled her face back to face his and softly kissed her on lips, but the moment was ruined by footsteps, they both sat up and Lilia saw for the first time since coming here, William Turner.

"You. Sparrow!" said Will.

"Aye!" said Jack in response as him and Lilia stood up.

"You are familiar with that ship – The Black Pearl?" said Will.

"I've heard of it" said Jack.

"Where does it make berth?" asked Jack walking up to the front of the cell, "Have you not heard the stories?" Will shook his head as Lilia walked over to stand next to Jack, "Captain Barbossa, and his crew of miscrients, sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It is an island that cannot be found except for those who already know where it is" explained Jack.

"The ships real enough therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" said Will impatiently.

"Why ask me?" said Jack inspecting his nails.

"Because you're a pirate!" Will snapped.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself is that it?" said Jack.

"Never!" said Will angrily grabbing the bars of the cell, "They took Miss Swann" said Will looking down and letting go of the bars.

"Oh so it is that you found a girl" said Jack looking pleased with himself for finding out the real reason Will was here, "I see, well if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone mate, I see no profit in it for me and my girl" said Jack, which made Lilia smile knowing he called her 'his girl'.

"Your girl?" said Will, confused, wondering why he hadn't seen her in the blacksmith yesterday.

"Yes, you got a problem with that?" snapped Jack.

"No" said Will slightly taken a back, "Anyway, I can get the two of you out of here" said Will hoping he could strike a deal with the pirate.

"How's that? The keys run off"

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin barrel hinges," said Will as he lifted up a bench that was by the wall and placed it at the bottom of the cell door, "With the right leverage and proper application of strength…… the door will lift free" he said as if it were obvious.

"What's your name?" Jack asked him curiously. Will hesitated for a moment on whether to tell him his name or not.

"Will Turner" he stated firmly.

"That will be short for William I imagine? Good strong name, no doubt named for your father eh?"

"Yes" said Will wondering how Jack knew his father's name.

"Well Mr. Turner, I changed me mind if you spring me and my girl from this cell, I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonnie lass. Do we have an accord?" said Jack holding his hand out to shake Will's.

"Agreed" said Will, shaking his hand.

"Agreed. Get us out!" said Jack as Will lifted the cell door open to let Jack and Lilia.

"Quick someone will have heard that" said Will hastily as Jack helped Lilia out of the cell.

"Not without my effects" said Jack as he quickly put his effects on they ran out of the prison towards the docks and stopped under a low bridge to discuss what the next plan of action would be.

"We're going to steal the ship. That ship?" pointing his head towards the Dauntless.

"Commandeer, we're going to commandeer that ship" said Jack pointing at the Interceptor, "Nautical term" he then turned round to face Will "One question about your business boy, or there's no use going, this girl – how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her!"

"Aww Will, that's so sweet!" said Lilia. Which made Will go a bit red.

"Oh, good. No worries then!" Jack said happily.

"Jack!" Lilia said in an slightly angry tone.

"What?" he asked innocently but Lilia just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

They made their way down to the beach and hid under a row boat, once they had heard some soldiers go past they stood up under the row boat and soon found themselves walking along the sea bed towards the Dauntless.

"This is either madness or brilliance" said Will.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide" said Jack. As walked further on Will stepped on a wooden basket, Lilia who was standing behind him, saw him look down and saw what he was looking at and realised what had happened and then started quietly laughing, unfortunately Will heard and gave her look which shut her up immediately.

Jack, Will and Lilia had finally got to the side of the Dauntless and started climbing the side of it, Jack going first followed by Lilia then Will. As Jack got to the top he helped Lilia over but left Will to clamber over the side of the ship on his own.

"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship!" yelled Jack as he descended down the stairs to the main deck.

"Aye Avast!" yelled Will from behind Jack, who gave him a 'what the bloody hell do you think you are doing?' look.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a woman, you'll never make it out of the bay" said the soldier who Lilia recognised from the previous days events.

"Son…. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow savvy?" said Jack pointing a pistol in the soldiers face, which made him and the sailors flee the ship, only to get Norrington's attention and tell him pirates were commandeering a ship.

"Here they come" said Will noticing the Interceptor set sail for the Dauntless, but this only put a smile on Jack's face.

A few minutes later the Interceptor was lined up next to the Dauntless with the Commodore and its sailors boarding the ship. Jack went over to the side of the ship pulling Lilia with him and grabbed one of the ropes and indicated for Will to do the same.

"Hold on tight luv" he said, he held the rope as Lilia put her arms round his neck and Jack swung over to the Interceptor and landed safely on deck. Jack walked over to the helm and saw the sailors trying to swing over to the Interceptor before they open fired.

"Thankyou Commodore, for getting us ready to make way, we would have had a hard time of it by ourselves" Jack yelled before all three of them ducked down to avoid being shot.

They were now out of distance from Port Royal and Jack found Lilia looking below deck looking for food.

"Hungry luv?" said Jack.

"Just a bit, I haven't really eaten since the day I met you" she said smiling a little.

"Well you'll be able to get something to eat when we get to our destination" he said while looking around for food himself.

"Where's that?" she asked even though she knew full well where they were going.

"Tortuga!" he stated loudly and clearly. The thought of going back to Tortuga made Lilia's stomach turn upside down. Jack then noticed the frightened look on Lilia's face.

"I know you ain't too keen on the place, but it's the only place we can go if we are to get a crew for this adventure of ours" he said while walking up to her and taking her hands in his, "But it's alright 'cause I won't let anyone hurt you in any way, and if anyone does hurt you, I will make sure they wish they had never been born, Ok?" he said in a serious voice.

"Ok" she said smiling up at him.

"That's my girl!" he said kissing the top of her nose, "Now I have to go see what young Mr. Turner is up to, by the way we should be in Tortuga by nightfall, I'll see you later luv" he said giving her a quick peck on lips and disappearing up on deck again.


	9. Tortuga

It was late at night when the Interceptor docked in Tortuga. Lilia was leaning over the edge of the ship looking over towards the town, wanting to get this part of the adventure over and done with.

"You alright luv?" asked Jack sneaking up behind her, and bringing her out of her own thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said. Something in her voice told Jack that she wasn't fine.

"No your not, you're scared something's gonna happen to ye out there" he said indicating the town, Lilia looked up at him and once again he saw that fearful look in her eyes, "Stay close to me luv and I promise I won't let you get hurt" he said reassuringly and held out a hand for her to take, she hesitated at first but gratefully took it. She felt safe around Jack, she trusted him and he promised her he wouldn't let her get hurt.

The three of them walked off the ship along the gangplank and into the town. Lilia, who was still holding Jack's hand, and Will followed Jack through the streets of Tortuga assuming he knew where he was going.

"Tortuga, More importantly, it is a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?" he slurred then turning to Will and Lilia. Jack noticed that Lilia was now looking more terrified than ever, he then gently pulled her towards him and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, he knew it wasn't safe for her here and was going to do everything in his power to stop her from getting harmed.

"It'll linger" said Will looking around the town and saw a man who was literally blind drunk.

"Scarlett!" Jack yelled, running forward a little and pulling Lilia with him and was met with a slap in the face by a dark red haired woman.

"Not sure I deserved that" he said to Will he then turned back around and came face to face with a blonde haired woman. "Giselle!"

"Who's she? And who's she?" she said in a sarcastic tone indicatiing Lilia.

"What?" said Jack who just got slapped in the face again. "I nay have deserved that".

The three of them set off again on to their destination. Lilia looked up at Jack who was massaging his cheek and jaw, Lilia knew it was still hurting from the two vicious slaps from a few minutes ago so she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek hoping it would make him feel better, which it did as he had a big grin on his face.

_I love it when she does that _Jack thought.

"Where are we going?" Lilia asked him.

"We are going to seek some help from and old friend of mine" Jack replied still grinning. Lilia who still had Jack's arm around her, rested her head on his shoulder. A few minutes later they were in a barn and found a man sleeping in a pig sty covered in mud, Lilia knew it was Gibbs and he looked so peaceful until Jack threw a bucket of cold over him to wake him up.

"Curse you for breathing you slack jawed idiot!" He yelled before realising who it was who threw the water over him, "Mother's love, Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck" Gibbs said.

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it" said Jack kneeling down to look at the Gibbs, "The man who did the waking, buys the man who was sleeping a drink, The man who was sleeping drinks it, while listening to a proposition, from the man who did the waking" said Jack who just confused everyone except Lilia.

"Aye, that'll about do it!" Gibbs said. As he stood up Will threw another bucket of water over him.

"Blast! I'm already awake" yelled Gibbs.

"That was for the smell" said Will. Jack and Gibbs could only agree because Gibbs really did smell.

A few minutes later they were in the Faithful Bride, the tavern smelt of sweat, blood and alcohol that Lilia want to vomit.

"Would you like a drink luv?" Jack asked her.

"Um, just water please, if they do any" she answered back.

A few minutes later Jack came back with two mugs of rum and a mug of water for Lilia. He then walked over to Will who was standing by a pillar.

"Keep a sharp eye" Jack said quietly to Will and Jack motioned for Lilia to come sit next to him which she gladly did and he put an arm around her waist to keep her safe.

"Now, what's the name of this venture your on?" asked Gibbs as he took a sip of his rum.

"I'm going after the Black Pearl" said Jack which made Gibbs almost choke on his rum, "I know where it's going to be, and I'm gonna take it" he continued.

"Jack, it's a fools errand. Why, you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl" said Gibbs half shocked.

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew"

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one"

"Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?"

"Prove me wrong, what's make you think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

"Lets just say it's a matter of leverage eh?" said Jack nodding towards Will, Gibbs was confused at first but caught on eventually. Lilia looked over at Will who knew he had heard the conversation, she managed to catch his eye and give him a sympathetic smile.

"The kid?"

"That is the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner, his only son" said Jack as a big grin formed on Gibbs' face.

"Is he now? "leverage" says you, "I think I feel a change in the wind says I", I'll find us a crew. There's bound be some sailors on this rock as crazy as you" said Gibbs excitedly.

"One can only hope! Take what you can!" said Jack making a toast by holding his mug up.

"Give nothing back!" said Gibbs and the two pirates smashed the mugs together and drained the liquid.

"Time to go luv" Jack declared as Lilia was overcome with relief as he said this.

Jack, Will and Lilia were making their way back to the Interceptor, until someone grabbed Lilia's hand and spun her around and was faced with a dirty old man, with missing teeth, who smelt of alcohol and had the foulest breath Lilia had ever smelt in her life.

"Wanna play luv" he said as he started touching her up

"Get away from me!" she said angrily, she tried to push him away but it was no use, he just pulled her closer and slid his hands under her shirt, she was fighting desperately to get away from him but he was ten times stronger her.

As Jack and Will mad their way through the town, Will noticed there was something wrong.

"Jack!" Will called.

"Yes Mr.Turner" said Jack spinning around to face him.

"Lilia's not here!"

Dun Dun Dun!

I thinks thats a good cliffhanger don't you? reviews please

pirategirl031291


	10. Falling

Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Pirategirl031291

Jack was running through the streets of Tortuga looking for Lilia, just pushing past everyone in his way not caring who it was. A few minutes later he saw Lilia trying to get away from a dirty old man, who was sexually attacking her. The man fortunately had his back to Jack and Will and they snuck up behind him and the old man soon had two swords resting on either side of his neck.

"Let her go mate" said Jack menacingly, "Now". The man let Lilia go. "You should never have messed with my bonnie lass" he whispered in the man's ear and then Jack put a very deep cut in the man's throat and then fell dead on the floor. As Lilia looked at the scene before her she burst into tears, and Jack caught and held her in his arms as she cried into his shoulder.

A few hours later they were back at the Interceptor and Lilia was asleep in her cabin below deck.

"Wanna play luv" 

"_Get away from me!"_

"_C'mon have a bit of fun"_

"_Leave me alone!"_

Lilia sat bolt upright and looked at her surroundings and realised she was still in her cabin on the Interceptor, it had only been a dream. Lilia decided she needed some air, so she slipped on some boots she had found on board earlier in the day and went up on deck. And was met with a beautiful sight: the full moon was resting on the rising and reflecting off the water and the million of stars up in the sky, she had never seen anything as beautiful as this. She leaned on the railing and went over in her mind the events that had happened only a couple of hours ago, but was soon brought out of her thoughts.

"Beautiful night, don't you think?" said Jack from behind her making her jump.

"Oh God!" she said putting her hand over heart, "You made me jump".

"Sorry" he whispered.

"That's alright" she said sweetly, "So how come your out here?" she asked him.

"Well I could as you the same thing" he answered back.

"Bad dream, needed some air" she said looking down as the memory of what happened earlier flooded back to her.

"I'm sorry luv" he said and walked over to her and put his arms around his waist as she put her arms around his neck.

"For what?" she asked confused.

"I made a promise that I couldn't keep" he said guiltily as he looked into Lilia's eyes. Lilia saw that his eyes were filled guilt and sadness because he believed it was his entire fault why she got hurt.

"It's not your fault" she said calmly, "It's nobody's fault".

"Yes it is!" he protested.

"No it's not!"

He then started rambling on about how it was his fault, Lilia couldn't get a word in to answer back so she did the only thing she could do to shut him up, and kissed him. As their lips parted Jack looked deeply into her eyes for a few seconds and leaned in for another kiss. He kissed her more passionately than any other woman he had kissed before. About a minute later they both came up air and put their foreheads together looking deeply into each other's eyes.

"You know you can always sleep with me in my bed if you're having bad dreams" he said looking hopefully into her eyes, "I won't try anything I promise" he added quickly, not wanting to give her the wrong idea, all he wanted to do comfort her because she was still upset about the incident back in the town.

"OK" she said which brought a smile to Jack's face and he kissed her again.

That night the two of them spent most of the night talking to each other. Jack told Lilia stories of his adventures and Lilia told him about her 'adventures' with her friends and family back home, Jack even told her things about his childhood, things that he had never told anyone else before in his life. After their long talk they felt as if they had known each other all their lives. It wasn't until about 4.00 in the morning that they finally settled down to go to sleep. Jack put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck and rested her head on her shoulder, and they both fell into a peaceful sleep with no bad dreams to haunt them, knowing they were both slowly falling for each other but would probably never admit it.


	11. Meeting The New Crew

Lilia woke up early next morning to a loud bang on the door from Will.

"Gibbs is here with the crew!" he yelled through the door, he received no answer, so assumed Jack was still asleep, which he was, not knowing Lilia was also I there.

Lilia turned over in bed to face Jack, he looked so peaceful and hated to wake him up but it had to be done.

"Jack" she cooed softly and quietly, while kissing him softly on the lips, which woke him up. As he opened up one eye and saw a smiling Lilia looking down at him, so he decided to open the other eye to get a better look at the beauty before him.

"Mornin' luv, how's my angel?" he said as they both sat up in the bed, while Jack put his arms around her waist as she put hers around his neck.

"She's fine" said Lilia smiling at him, "Oh by the way, Will knocked about five minutes ago saying Gibbs was here with the crew".

"Oh good, oh and by the way I've got something for you!" he said getting out of bed and walking over to a trunk near by the wall. He pulled out a black, tunic, dress type thing (It's like the dark greeny coloured one Elizabeth wear's at the start of the third film, but it's black not green) and walked back over to the bed.

"I was going through the trunks last night and found this, I thought you might like it seeing as I have no use for it" he said handing it over to her.

She hugged and thanked him then told him to wait outside while she got changed. It fitted nicely, the dress came down to the knees and it also had long sleeves, she then slipped on her black boots and put her gold hairband on and went out on deck. Jack's jaw dropped when he saw her she really did look like a sexy pirate.

"Looking good luv" Jack said commenting on her new look.

"Thankyou" she said and smiled sweetly.

"Ready luv?" he said. Pointing towards the rowboat.

"As I'll ever be".

"Ladies first".

They both climbed down the side of the ship into the rowboat and headed towards the docks.

"Feast your eyes Captain, All of them faithful hands before the mast" said Gibbs loudly while Jack walked along inspecting the crew with Lilia and Will behind him, "Every man worth his salt, And crazy to boot".

"You sailor!" said Jack stopping in front of a man slightly older than Gibbs with a blue bandanna and a parrot on his shoulder.

"Cotton sir".

"Mr. Cotton……… Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death, Mr Cotton! Answer man!"

"He's a mute sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how".

Jack took a minuscule step forward to be in line with the parrot.

"Mr. Cottons parrot… same question"

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" squawked the parrot.

"Mostly we figure that means yes!" said Gibbs.

"O'course it does! Satisfied?" Jack asked turning to Will and Lilia.

"Well, you've proved they're mad" said Will looking at the crew.

"And what's the benefit for us?" shouted a voice from a few feet away. Jack crept slowly over to where the voice came from and pulled off a hat to reveal a dark toned woman.

"Anamaria" Jack stated, the woman just slapped Jack straight in the face.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either" said Will.

"No that one I deserved" said Jack.

"What did you do?" Lilia asked Jack, but instead got a response from Anamaria.

"He stole my boat!" she shouted angrily, Jack turned back round to protest.

"Actually- ", but was cut off with another slap, Lilia had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing at the current situation, she still felt sorry for him seeing as it was about the tenth slap he had received since arriving here.

"Borrowed, borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you!" he said hastily trying not to get slapped again, though he wouldn't mind be kissed on cheek again by Lilia.

"But you didn't!"

"You'll get another one!"

"I will!" she said, pointing an angry finger in his face.

"A better one" said Will

"A better one!" declared Jack

"That one" said Will pointing at the Interceptor.

"What one?" asked Jack looking alarmed and confused, then turning to look at the Interceptor "That one? Aye, that one. What say you?"

"Aye!" the crew all cheered at once and Anamaria grabbed her hat back from Jack.

"No, no, no, no, no, It's frightful bad luck to have a woman aboard sir!" warned Gibbs.

"Er hello?" said Lilia showing that she was right there.

"It be far worse no to have them" said Jack looking up towards the sky when there was nothing there. The crew and it's captain all made their way to the Interceptor.

It was nearly nightfall now and the Interceptor was sailing towards the Isla de Muerta. Lilia was standing at the helm just in front of the wheel where Jack was, leaning on the railing looking out at the horizon.

"Gibbs take the wheel" said Jack and walked over to stand next to Lilia.

"You alright luv?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said in that same tone as before back in Tortuga.

"You sure? 'cause you seem very… tense about something". Before Lilia could answer there was a flash of lightning, and Jack saw that same look of fear in her eyes again.

"Scared of storms luv?" he asked her.

"Bit" she said quietly looking at Jack, who had one eyebrow raised, he could tell she was lying. "Ok a lot, I hate them, even though I'm always in a place where they can't hurt me, I've never really got over my fear of them, you probably think I'm being silly, being scared of a storm".

"No I don't think your silly, everyone's different, that's what I believe", he said kindly, "Look you go down to my quarters now before the storm gets here so you can keep safe" he said in a serious voice.

"What about you? Are you gonna be alright?" she asked with a worried look on her face as Jack took her hands in his.

"I'll be fine luv" he said gently, "Besides, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, I can survive anything!" he declared, before giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

She was walking away not letting go of Jacks hand until it was out of reach and disappeared into the captains quarters, unaware that Jack had been watching her the whole time.

Jack was thinking what she had said to him: 'What about you? Are you gonna be alright?' he had never had anyone care about his safety other than himself, he was quite touched by it but couldn't understand why. For the next few hours he couldn't get his mind off her, even when the storm came, he was still thinking about her, totally unaware that she was thinking about him.

Lilia sat in the Captain's quarters by herself scared, lonely and frightened. She couldn't wait for the storm to be over and to be in bed, probably in Jack's arms, she always felt safe in Jack's arms. _Jack. _She couldn't stop thinking about him, how kind he's been to her, not hurt her in any way, or took advantage of her. To her he wasn't the tough, rogue, fearsome pirate he was made out to be, he was only like that to live up to his reputation. But underneath all that he was one of the nicest men Lilia had ever met, not to mention he was absolutely drop dead gorgeous, she thought he looked better in the flesh then on screen. Lilia knew exactly how she felt about him but was to afraid to admit it even to herself, not knowing if he felt the same way about her.

A few hours later, Jack walked in and was soaking wet to the bone, he could barely move he was so cold

"Oh my god, are you alright?" Lilia asked sounding worried as he walked through the door.

"I'm fi-fine" he said through chattering teeth.

Lilia rushed over to one of the trunks and found some towels. Jack took off his coat and shirt as Lilia threw him one of the towels, he quickly dried himself off as Lilia looked through the trunks a bit more and found some dry breeches.

"Here" she called as she threw the breeches to him. She turned around while he changed, then turned back round when it was alright again. She walked over to him and felt his cheek, and realised how cold he was. The feel of Lilia's warm hand on his face sent shivers up and down Jack's spine.

"Oh my god, your're freezing" she gasped, "Come on lets go to bed" she said and they both climbed into bed and wrapped their arms around each, which soon warmed Jack up. After a quick kiss goodnight they both fell into a peaceful sleep each thinking of the other.


	12. Isla de Muerta

Lilia woke up early next morning in her favourite place: Jack's arms. She turned over to face him only to find him still fast asleep, the poor thing must still be exhausted from last night, and decided to let him sleep for a few more hours. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, got up and went out on deck and saw that most of the crew was already up and about doing their duties. Lilia could see a slight fog just ahead of them, and thought that they must be near Isla de Muerta.

"Miss Lilia" called a voice.

"Yes Mr. Gibbs" Lilia answered.

"Where's Jack?".

"Oh, he's still asleep, still exhausted from last night I should think" she said, but before Gibbs could say anything she spoke again, "Don't worry though he'll be up in a couple of hours, so I'm leaving you in charge until he wakes up is that alright?".

"Yes that's fine, well when he wakes up tell we are getting close to the island" he said cheerily and continued with his chores.

Lilia was starting to grow fond of Gibbs, he was a bit touchy over the 'women are bad luck' thing, but he was all right about it now.

A few hours later they had entered the graveyard of ships. And Lilia was standing at her favourite place on the ship, which was the helm and was thinking about a certain pirate, she was so deep in thought she didn't notice Jack walk out on deck and up to the helm. She only realised this when she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Mornin' luv" Jack whispered in her ear.

"Captain, it's far from morning, it's the afternoon now, seeing how much you slept in" Lilia said smiling.

"Call me Jack luv" he said softly before continuing, "And I see that someone didn't wake me up!" he said sarcastically.

"Well I didn't want to wake you, thought I would let you sleep because you were so exhausted from the night before" she said sounding hurt.

"Ok luv I'm sorry, didn't mean to upset you. Oh that reminds me, I wanted to thankyou for last night, couldn't of done it without ye" he said thoughtfully.

"That's ok" she said kindly and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, which he gladly returned.

"Mr. Cotton I'll take over now" Jack ordered and motioned for Lilia to join him at the wheel and put one hand on the wheel and used his other to get his compass out while Lilia gently leaned back on him.

"Jack" she said while putting her head back to look up at him.

"Aye luv" he answered back still looking at the compass.

"What's so special about your compass?" she asked sweetly.

"Can you keep a secret luv?" he asked. She nodded. She was good at keeping secrets and she was aware that she knew things about Jack that no one else did.

"My compass is unique, it points to the thing you want most in this world" he said softly in her ear. She smiled up at him, happy that he trusted her with his secrets, but avoided looking at the compass because she was afraid of where it would probably point to.

"Mr Gibbs" said Will looking up at Jack and Lilia at the helm.

"Aye" Gibbs replied looking over at Will who noticed he was looking over at the helm. He turned his gaze in the same direction and realised what he was looking at.

"I would never had thought Jack would be like this with a girl" said Will curiously.

"He's usually not, but it seems this one has really got a hold on him" he said smiling before continuing, "Sometimes I see him at the wheel, staring into space with a smile on his face, probably thinking or daydreaming about her".

"Maybe she's the one" Will suggested.

"Maybe, but pirates aren't meant to love" said Gibbs said, who was now frowning.

"Why should that stop him?"

"There a lot of knowing about Jack Sparrow"

(You should know this bit so I'm just gonna skip it!)

"Mr Gibbs? Mr Turner and I are to go a shore" said Jack.

"And what if the worst should happen?" asked Gibbs.

"Keep to the code".

"What about me?" Lilia asked running in front of Jack, "Please don't leave me by myself!" she pleaded.

"No it's not safe for you! I don't want you getting hurt again" said Jack trying to walk round her but she blocked him again.

"But I won't get hurt if I'm with you!". This took Jack by surprise because she actually trusted him, he didn't want to upset her so he had no choice but to let her come along.

"Fine you can come" he said giving in to her.

"Thankyou!" she squealed and then hugged him and kissed him. And Jack, Will and Lilia got into the rowboats and headed towards the dreaded island.

"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" asked Will.

"Pirates code, any man who falls behind is left behind" said Jack simply.

"No heroes amongst thieves eh?"

"You know for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on you way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew outta Tortuga,", the boat stopped inside one of the caves and Jack saw Will looking at the treasure under the water, "And you're completely obsessed with treasure" said Jack getting out of the boat and walking into the cave.

"That is not true, I'm not obsessed with treasure" said Will angrily stepping into the cave followed by Lilia.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold mate" said Jack looking through an opening into the centre of the island. The three of them kneeled down behind a rock and listened to what was being said. As they looked at the scene before them Lilia recognised Barbossa standing on the mountain of

Gold, making a speech.

"Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end!" shouted Barbossa,

"Elizabeth!" gasped Will.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" Barbossa continued as all the men cheered.

"Suffered, I have" said one of the pirates.

"Punished we were. The lot of us, disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is!" Barbossa yelled as he kicked off the treasure chest's lid, "The cursed treasure of Cortes himself, every last piece that went astray we have returned, save for this" he yelled again pointing at the medallion around Elizabeth's neck, the poor girl looked absolutely petrified.

"Jack!" gasped Will scrambling up and upsetting some of the treasure, but Jack and Lilia stopped him before he could go any further.

"Not yet, wait until the opportune moment" said Jack quietly walking away from the opening to get closer to what was happening.

"When's that? When's it of greatest profit to you?" said Will defensively, which stopped Jack from going any further and going right up to Will's face.

"Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me? Do us a favour, I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid!" said Jack, then turned to Lilia, "You stay here luv, can't have you getting hurt now can we" he said before disappearing off.

A few minutes past and Jack hadn't come back. Lilia could tell Will was getting frustrated and he eventually lost his patience and grabbed one of the oars from the rowboat and went to look for Jack.

"No, Will!" said Lilia, but it was too late and she found a knocked out Jack lying on the floor.

"Jack wake up!" she said hurriedly trying to wake him up before the pirates found them. Five minutes later Lilia could here the pirates coming, it was then that Jack stirred. He opened his eyes and found a worried looking Lilia hovering over him.

"What happened?" he asked confused.

"Will knocked you out with the oar".

"I told him not to do anything stupid!" Jack said angrily. He got up and picked up the oar and started walking to the centre of the cave.

"No Jack not that way!" said Lilia trying to stop him but it was too late, the pirates had already seen them.

"You're supposed to be dead!" said one of them who Lilia recognised as Pintel.

"Am I not?" asked Jack and turned around to go the other way but was met by more pirates. "Oh" he said turning back round to find pistols pointing in his face, "Palulay…….palu-li-la-lu-lu, parlili,,,,,, parsnip, parsley, par-, partner, partner,,,," he trailed off. Lilia just rolled her eyes.

"Parley!" one of the pirates said.

"Parlay! That's the one! Parlay, Parlay!" yelled Jack.

"Parley!" said Pintel angrily, looking at Ragetti with anger on his face, "Damn to the depths whatever man that thought up Parley!" he said through gritted teeth.

"That would be the French" said Jack lowering the pirates pistol.

Within minutes Jack and Lilia found themselves surrounded by pirates, with about a hundred pistols pointing at them. Barbossa walked through the crowd of pirates and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw what they were all looking at.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Barbossa asked surprised but angry at the same time.

"When you marooned me on that god forsaken spit of land you forgot one very important thing mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack declared happily, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah, well I won't be making that mistake again!" Barbossa said evilly, "Gents you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow?" he said proudly seeing as he had the chance to kill him, but before giving the order to kill he noticed Lilia standing behind Jack, "Whose your friend Jack? Another whore of yours?" he said cackling evilly, which made anger boil up inside of Jack and stare daggers at Barbossa.

"No mate, she's better than that!" Jack said threateningly, Barbossa just smiled evilly.

"Kill 'em!" ordered Barbossa, as the pirates cocked their pistols, Lilia closed her eyes ready for the blow, until Jack managed to save her and himself from death.

"The girls blood didn't work did it?" said Jack evilly, giving Barbossa the hint that he knew something he didn't.

"Hold your fire!" ordered Barbossa, Lilia breathed out a sigh of relief. "You know whose blood we need" he said.

"I know whose blood you need" said Jack evilly but teasingly at the same.


	13. Battle!

Jack and Lilia soon found themselves on board the Black Pearl, with Barbossa and the rest of the crew. It was the first time Lilia had seen the Pearl and it was then she could truly appreciate it, and it really was a beautiful and magnificent ship, it was a shame it belonged to somebody who didn't deserved it, after all it was Jack's ship in the first place.

"Put her in the brig" ordered Barbossa, throwing the keys to the pirate keeping a hold on Lilia.

"You, come with me" he said to Jack.

Within minutes Lilia found herself sitting in the dark, damp and loneliness of the brig, she knew Jack would be down soon and that they would be catching up with the Interceptor.

About half an hour later the door leading down to the brig swung open, the light blinding Lilia so she was unable to see who it was until it closed again. When she opened her eyes she saw Jack standing a few feet in front of her looking through a hole in the wood.

"Jack!" she gasped, standing up and giving him a hug and kiss. This caught Jack by surprise but he was happy to see her too nonetheless.

"You all right? Did they hurt you?" he said checking to see if she had any marks on her.

"No, Jack I'm fine", she said laughing a little. She thought it was sweet how he worried about her.

"I worry about you, that's all", he said softly, looking into her eyes, "I care about you too much", he said kissing her softly on the lips.

"Why were you looking through the hole?" she asked.

"We're catching up on the Interceptor, and I found barrels floating past the ship when I was looking through the hole, so I have a feeling there is going to be a battle between the two ships", he said looking through the hole again and motioning for her to come look, and she saw the Interceptor lined up next to the Pearl ready for battle.

Jack and Lilia both heard the sound of gunfires outside and knew that the battle had started. A few minutes into the battle a cannon ball hit the wood of the Pearl, which made Jack angry.

"STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP!" he yelled right in Lilia's ear, which he didn't mean to do.

"Ow!" she said putting her hand to her ear.

"Sorry luv" he said and kissed her on the cheek and then noticed Gibbs' water pouch lying on the floor, he picked it up and opened it only to discover that it was empty.

"Jack, look!" Lilia said getting up and walking over to the cell door and pushing it open.

"Well done luv! How come I didn't notice that?" said Jack raising an eyebrow, Lilia just shrugged her shoulders, "Come on luv, and be careful" he warned her and took hold of her hand. They went out on the main deck to be met with the chaos of the battle between the two ships, Jack and Lilia made their way over to the side of the ship and found a rope and swung over to the Interceptor.

"Jack! Lilia!" Gibbs cried when he saw them.

"Bloody empty!" said Jack handing him the empty pouch and Gibbs continued fighting the other pirates.

"Now that's not very nice!" said Jack as he stopped a pirate from attacking Elizabeth. She then hit the pirate with her rifle and he fell overboard.

"Where's the medallion?" he asked.

"Wretch!" she screamed, she was about to slap him when he grabbed her hand and saw the bandage around her wrist.

"Ah, where is dear William?"

"The medallion!", she remembered Will had gone to get it and rushed over to where he was, only to find him trapped.

"Lilia, go help Elizabeth!" yelled Jack. Lilia rushed over to where Elizabeth was to help Will.

"Elizabeth! Lilia!" Will yelled. Elizabeth was confused as to who he was talking about and then realised there was someone kneeling down beside her, and recognised her as the girl who was with Jack when she got rescued in Port Royal.

"What are you doing here?" yelled Elizabeth over all the noise.

"Jack told me to help you get Will out! But the mast has fallen over the door" Lilia yelled back. Elizabeth tried moving the mast but it was too heavy for her.

"I can't move it!" Elizabeth yelled to Will. And suddenly the two women were grabbed by two pirates and dragged onto the Black Pearl.

"If any of you as so much thinks the word 'parlay', I'll have your guts for garters!" said Pintel viciously as he pointed his pistol at Jack's crew who were tied to the mast of the Pearl. There was suddenly a big bang from the Interceptor, seeing it blow up Elizabeth burst into hysterics.

"You've got to stop it! Stop it!", Elizabeth screeched at Barbossa she tried to attack but he stopped her and grabbed her arms.

"Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favour", he hissed in her ear and threw her to his crew, she screamed and attacked them but it was no use.

"Barbossa!", yelled a voice, everyone turned around to see what made the noise and saw Will standing on the deck, drenched.

"She goes free!" said Will pointing the pistol at Barbossa.

"What's in your head boy?" question Barbossa.

"She goes free!" said Will again.

"You've only got one shot and we can't die", said Barbossa evilly.

"Don't do anything stupid!" whispered Jack.

"You can't, I can!" said Will standing on the railing of the Pearl and putting the pistol to his neck.

"Like that" said Jack. 

"Who are you?" asked Barbossa.

"No one. He's no one, distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though, eunuch" said Jack running in front of Barbossa.

"My name is Will Turner" shouted Will, Barbossa realised Jack had been lying to him and he walked away defeated back to stand next to Lilia who gave him a 'what the hell was that for look?' look. "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us!" shouted Ragetti.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones Locker!" Will threatened.

"Name your terms Mr. Turner" said Barbossa evilly.

"Elizabeth goes free!".

"Yes we know that one, anything else?".

Jack was pointing at himself trying to give him the hint to let him go free as well.

"And Lilia goes free, and the crew – the crew are not to be harmed!".

"Agreed".


	14. Marooned

By the way I've re-written the island scene in this chapter so it's not like the one in the film, well a bit of it is but the rest of it isn't. Enjoy!

Pirategirl031291 xx

"Barbossa you lying bastard, you swore they'd go free!" yelled Will.

"Don't dare impugn me honour boy. I agreed she go free but it was you who failed to specify when or where" Barbossa cackled before turning back to Elizabeth who was standing on the plank, "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine don't it lads".

"Aye" said all the pirates.

"So I'll be having that dress back before you go" Barbossa said evilly, the pirates cheered and whistled as Elizabeth took her dress off and threw it to Barbossa.

"It goes with your black heart!" she hissed, before turning back around to face the water.

"Oh it's still warm!" said Barbossa and threw it to the pirates.

"Off you go! Come on!" shouted one of her pirates. Elizabeth looked back to take one last look at Will –

"Too long!" said one of the pirates and stepped on the plank, which knocked Elizabeth off and fall into the sea. Soon followed by Lilia then Jack.

As the three off them got to shore, they all turned around to watch the Pearl sail away into the distance.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship!" said Jack angrily as he went and sat on the beach and took his boots and coat off, and Elizabeth went for a walk around the beach.

"Come here luv" said Jack motioning for Lilia to come sit on his lap, which she gladly did and put her arms around his neck and rested her head on top of his, while he inspected his pistol.

"Something wrong with it?" she asked him.

"Wet gunpowder" he answered, as he threw the pistol to one side and put his arms around Lilia's waist. "Are you ok luv? 'Cause it look's like that swim really tired you out".

"Yeah it did" she said smiling, "But I'm fine, now that I'm here with you" she said and kissed him passionately. When they came up for air Lilia noticed that he still had his hat on. Jack saw her eyeing the hat.

"Don't touch the hat!" he said pointing a finger in her face, but before he could stop her, she took his hat and ran down the beach and in to the crashing waves with Jack hot on her heels. He quickly caught up with her, picked her up and spun her around and generally played fight with her until she gave him his hat back.

On the other side of the island Elizabeth was watching Jack and Lilia on the beach, she could tell they were in love but would probably never admit it to each other.

It was at least twenty minutes before Jack got his hat back. They both collapsed on the beach with laughter but was soon interrupted by someone coughing, they looked up and saw Elizabeth standing a few feet in front of them and Jack started fiddling with his pistol again.

"If you're going to shoot me please do so without delay" said Elizabeth.

"Is there a problem between us Miss Swann" asked Jack

"You were going to tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for a ship" she said menacingly.

"We could use a ship, the fact is I was going to not tell Barbossa about bloody Will in exchange for a ship, because as long as he didn't know about bloody Will, I had something to bargain with, which now no one has, thanks to bloody stupid Will!" said Jack as if it were obvious.

"Oh" said Elizabeth looking feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Oh" said Jack knowing she had realised her mistake.

"He still risked his life to save ours!" she protested.

"Ah!" shouted Jack getting up and heading towards the trees.

"So we have to do something to rescue him!" she yelled running after him, with Lilia running after her.

"Off you go then, let me know how that turns out!" he said making a shooing gesture with his hands. Elizabeth made to go after him again but Lilia stopped her by gently grabbing her arm.

"Leave him" said Lilia gently, "He's still upset about his worst enemy sailing away with his ship again, I don't wanna sound bitchy or anything but try not to get on his bad side when he's angry".

"Looks like I've already done that" Elizabeth joked and they both started giggling, but stopped when Jack came back with two rum bottles in his hand, and walked right up to Elizabeth

"Now while I'm on this island I want to make the most of time here, by staying away from you, drinking my rum and being with my girl!" said Jack right into Elizabeth's face, "Oh and by the way if you get hungry or thirsty there's a food stash over in the trees!". And with that he grabbed Lilia's hand and went over to the other side of the island taking his boots, coat and effects with him.

It was nightfall on the island and Jack and Lilia had built a little camp fire for themselves, and were sitting on the beach in each other's arm's, in silence, just enjoying each others company.

"It's a beautiful night" Jack whispered in Lilia's ear. They were looking out towards the sea where the moon was resting on the horizon and reflecting off the water.

"It definitely is" she whispered back and turned around to face him and kissed him softly on the lips. As their lips parted they looked into each other's eyes both wanting the same thing and both waiting for the other to make the first move.

Jack made the first move. He kissed Lilia passionately and in a few seconds found herself lying on the sand kissing Jack. They both came up for air and looked into each other's eyes lovingly.

"Are you sure you want this luv?" he asked gently. She nodded.

"Jack, I've um never, you know…" she said awkwardly, but he understood.

"I know luv, I'll be gentle with you I promise".

And the next few hours were filled with passion and love.

Jack laid on the beach still awake, with Lilia peacefully sleeping in his arms. He now knew how he felt about her, he was in love with her, well he had been since he laid eyes on her, but there was no doubt about it now. He had only known her a few days and now he couldn't imagine his life without her and it would break his heart if she didn't love him back. He tightened his grip on her slightly and a small tear slid down his cheek at the thought of her not loving him back.

Lilia laid in Jack's arms pretending to be asleep, unaware that Jack was still awake. And she also knew. She also knew that she was in love with him and couldn't imagine her life without him yet she had only known him a few days and she was still fairly young, only 23. She then felt Jack's grip on her tighten. It would break her heart if he didn't love her back and felt a stab of pain at the thought of it. She would go with him at the end of it all though, whether he loved her or not.

As Lilia pretended to be asleep on the sand she felt something fall on her shoulder, she turned over to find Jack still awake and teary eyed.

"What's wrong?" she gasped as they both sat up. Jack looked away even though she had already seen him.

"It's nothing" he said trying to wipe the tears away.

"Don't tell me it's nothing, I know something is wrong, you can tell me, unless it's about me…." She trailed off as he looked at her, which gave her the message that she was the reason why he was upset, but she got the wrong message, "It is about me isn't it" she said sadly thinking he hated her., and started crying because of it.

"Why you crying luv?" he asked as he wiped away her tears.

"Because you hate me" she said tearfully.

"No I don't hate you" he sad calmly.

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"I don't because I love you!"

"What!?!"

Jack realised what he just said and looked deeply into her eyes and repeated himself.

"I love you"

Lilia practically threw herself at him and kissed him as if it were there were no tomorrow.

"I love you too!" she said happily, she was now crying tears of joy and so was Jack. "So what were you crying about earlier?" she asked.

"Because I thought you didn't love me" he said looking in here eyes sadly but lovingly.

"Aww, I do love you, that's all you need to know" she said kissing him again.

And then they made love once again.


	15. The Dauntless

Jack and Lilia woke up in each other's arms the following morning.

"Mornin' luv" Jack said cheerily as Lilia turned over to face him. Jack had never been so happy in his life to wake up next to the one he loves.

"Mornin, handsome!" she beamed at him and kissing the love of her life.

They both got dressed and Lilia noticed a black cloud coming from the other side of the island, Elizabeth must've burnt all the food and rum, which wasn't going to make Jack very happy, but it was her favourite part of the film. Jack then noticed the strange look on Lilia's face.

"Something wrong luv?" he asked and put his arms around her waist.

"No, no nothing's wrong" she said quickly, but a bit too quickly which made Jack suspicious, and he saw Lilia's eyes move to something behind him. As Jack looked round at what she was looking at his eyes widened in horror and ran to the other side of beach with Lilia hot on his heels.

"What are you doing? You burnt all the food, the shade, the rum!" Jack cried.

"Yes the rum is gone!" Elizabeth declared.

"Why is the rum gone?!" he questioned her angrily.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels, two, that signal is over a thousand feet high, the entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?" she yelled in his face.

"But why is the rum gone?" Jack said desperately, oh how he loved his rum.

"Just wait Captain Sparrow. You give it an hour maybe two and you will white sails on that horizon" she said sitting down on the sand, this made Jack very angry and storm off to the other side of the island.

Lilia looked down at Elizabeth with an angry look on her face.

"What?" asked Elizabeth.

"I told you not to get on his bad side! And you didn't listen!" said Lilia angrily.

"I know, but this was the only way we are ever going to get of this godforsaken island!" shouted Elizabeth

"I know" Lilia said calmly and went to go after Jack.

" 'Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here Jack, must've of been terrible for you' " he said mimicking Elizabeth, " Well it bloody is now!" he yelled.

"Jack!" said a voice from behind him he turned round expecting to see Elizabeth and saw Lilia running towards him and all the anger drained out of him and smiled as she came closer to him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine luv," he said softly, taking her hands in his and kissing them softly.

"Jack look!" she gasped pointing to something out to sea. It was the Dauntless. Jack looked round to see what she was pointing at.

"There'll be no living with her after this"

"But we've got to save Will!" protested Elizabeth when the three of them had arrived on the Dauntless.

"No. You're safe now. We shall return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!" said Governor Swann, answering his daughter.

"Then we condemn him to death!".

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy".

"To save me, to prevent anything from happening to me!"

"If I may be so bold and to interject my professional opinion" said Jack running forward with Lilia beside him, "The Pearl was listing near the scappers after the battle it's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time."

"Think about it" said Lilia persuasively, "The Black Pearl".

"The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" said Jack slyly.

"By remembering that I serve other's, Mr. Sparrow and Miss. Smith not only myself!" said Norrington turning to go up to the helm.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift" said Elizabeth running after him.

"Elizabeth, are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" asked Governor Swann happily.

"I am".

"Ah, weddings I love weddings! Drinks all around!" cried Jack waving his arms about, then seeing Norrington's face he reached his arm's out, "I know, 'Clap him in irons' right?"

"Mr. Sparrow and Miss Smith you will accompany these fine gentlemen to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. Both of you will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave', do I make myself clear?".

"Inescapably clear" said Lilia. Jack and Lilia were then led to the helm.

"Why is he calling me Miss. Smith?" Lilia whispered to Jack.

"Because you told him your name was Lilia Smith back in Port Royal" Jack reminded her.

"Oh right" she said trying to remember, while Jack got his compass out and put one of his arm's around Lilia's waist.

It was now night-time, and the Dauntless was sailing through the graveyard of ships. Jack and Lilia were standing at the side of the ship, with Jack's arm's around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder, silently enjoying each other's company.

"You OK luv?" he asked softly in her ear.

"Yes I'm feeling great standing in the arms of the man I love!" she said turning her head to kiss him on the cheek, which put a grin on his face. They then saw Elizabeth walk past behind them and stop at the side of the ship a few feet away from them.

"You didn't tell him about the curse!" said Elizabeth.

"I noticed neither did you, same reason I imagine" Jack answered back.

"He wouldn't have risked it" she said sadly.

"Could've gotten him drunk!" suggested Jack, but Elizabeth gave him a 'not time for jokes now' look, "Don't get me wrong, I admire a person who is willing to do what's necessary".

"You're a smart man Jack, but I don't entirely trust you" she said warningly.

"Peas in a pod darling" said Jack and he saw Elizabeth look at something behind him and turn away. He looked around and saw Norrington holding his compass, who threw it to him.

"With me Sparrow" he ordered.

"I love you" Jack whispered in Lilia's ear and walked away not letting go of her hand until it was out of reach.


	16. The Final Showdown

Lilia and Elizabeth had been shoved into a cabin on the Dauntless according to Norrington's orders. They sat in the cabin in silence trying to come up with ideas to escape.

"We could use the sheets, tie them up together, drop them out the window to the rowboat and ride over to the Black Pearl" suggested Elizabeth.

"Sounds like a good plan to me" said Lilia. They were soon tying up sheets together and draping them over the ledge of the window to the rowboat. There was suddenly a knock at the door, it was Governor Swann.

"Elizabeth? I just want you to know I, uh, I believe you made a very good decision today, couldn't be more proud of you…." said Governor Swann.

Elizabeth was trying hard not to listen to what her father had to say, she then saw Lilia with a dreamy look on her face, she could tell what she was thinking about.

"You're thinking about Jack aren't you?" asked Elizabeth which brought Lilia out of her thoughts.

"Hmm, oh, yeah" she said smiling at the thought of him. Elizabeth smiled as well and noticed her father was still rambling on.

"C'mon, the rope is long enough" Elizabeth said and they both climbed into the boat and rowed over to the Black Pearl and came face to face with Jack the monkey. Elizabeth gave him an evil look and threw him over board and heard him land on one of the cannons.

"What was that?" asked Lilia. They both looked over the side of the ship and saw two peoples head stick out. Lilia and Elizabeth both ran below deck and hid behind a wooden pillar, when the pirates had gone up on deck they went downstairs to find Gibbs and the crew.

"Shh! It's Elizabeth and Lilia!" said Gibbs when he saw Elizabeth and Lilia come down the stairs to free them. After they got the crew out of the cell they went up on deck and got one of the rowboats and knocked the two undead pirates overboard.

"All of you with me. Will is in that cave and we must save him. Ready? And heave!" said Elizabeth as she and Lilia ran forward to heave the boat and realising that the pirates hadn't moved, "Please, I need your help c'mon!".

"Any port in the storm!" squawked Cotton's parrot.

"Cotton's right, we've got the Pearl" said Gibbs.

"And what about Jack, are you just going to leave him?" said Lilia angrily.

"Jack owes us as ship!" protested Marty.

"And there's the code to consider" said Gibbs. Elizabeth and Lilia couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"The code?" said Lilia disbelievingly. (Don't think that word exists but oh well)

"You're pirates! Hang the code! Hang the rules!, There more like guidelines anyway!" said Elizabeth which made the crew look and feel guilty.

"Bloody pirates!" said Elizabeth and Lilia as they rowed towards the cave. As they reached the island they could hear a lot of shouting and sword clashing. When they went into the cave they were soon amongst all the chaos.

"Help me with this!" Elizabeth asked Lilia. They both picked up a long gold staff thing and strolled into the cave.

"You like pain?" shouted Elizabeth to the pirate standing in front of them, "Try wearing a corset!", and they both swung the staff and hit the pirate square in the face, they both helped Will up and Lilia saw the love in their eyes straight away but the moment was ruined by the clashing of swords.

"Who's side is Jack on?" asked Lilia.

"At the moment" said Will. The three of them fought off the rest of the pirates.

After sticking a bomb in one of the pirates stomach they ran away, trying to avoid being blown up. Will ran to the top of the pile of gold where the treasure was and as Elizabeth and Lilia ran away from the blown up pirates Barbossa pointed his pistol at them which froze them on the spot.

Lilia saw Jack cut his hand and throw a coin up at Will who was holding his fist over the chest. Then a shot echoed through the cave. Everyone froze. They all looked round except for Jack, to see who had fired the shot. Barbossa looked at Jack and saw the smoke coming out of Jack's pistol.

"Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste you shot!" Barbossa cackled.

"He didn't waste it!" shouted Will, as everyone looked up at him as he dropped two coins into the chest. The curse had been lifted.

As Jack lowered his pistol, Barbossa ripped open his jacket and saw blood pouring out of his gunshot wound.

"I feel" whispered Barbossa staring at Jack, "Cold" he said, barely a whisper and fell dead on the pile of gold. It was over.

Lilia ran over to Jack and hugged him and kissed him passionately, which surprised, Elizabeth and Will, even Jack a little.

"Are you alright?" asked Lilia.

"I'm fine luv," Jack said kissing her softly as they walked over to the treasure because Jack wanted to take some with him back to the Pearl, which he still didn't know had left without him.

Jack was looking through the treasure when he found a solid gold necklace with a black pearl pendant.

"Lilia!" he called, as she walked over to where he was standing, "Turn around", and she obeyed without question. Jack put the necklace around her neck and waited for the reaction and grinned when he heard her gasp with delight.

"Why are giving it to me?" she asked confused but happy at the same time.

"Because I love you, and it's to show that you belong to me and no one else!" he declared kissing her on the lips.

"I want to give you something, to show that you belong to me, and that I love you too" said Lilia, as she took off her silver bracelet that had her name on it and put it around Jack's wrist, he smiled up at her and saw her smiling back. He kissed her on the lips, as she ran over to Elizabeth and Will to show them what he had given her.

Jack continued to look through the pile of gold when he came across a small white box, he opened it and saw a beautiful gold ring with a diamond on it and two small black pearl's either side of it. He looked up at Lilia as a smile appeared on his face, and put the box in his pocket knowing he was going to need it sooner or later.

Jack marched over to Will and Lilia and saw Elizabeth walking away, knowing Will had missed the opportune moment.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment…. That was it" said Jack pointing at Elizabeth, "Now if you'd be very kind. I'd be much obliged if you dropped me and my girl off at my ship" he said and put an arm round Lilia's shoulder's and walked towards the rowboats, Jack saw the nervous and sad look on Lilia's face.

"Something wrong luv?" Jack asked Lilia.

"Jack, there's something I need to tell you" she said sadly as she looked up at him, "I'll tell you on the way back", and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me luv?" Jack asked as they rowed back to the Dauntless, Jack still didn't know.

"Jack, Gibbs and the crew sailed away with the Pearl" Lilia said sadly looking up at Jack with tears in her eyes, he just looked at her blankly.

"I'm sorry Jack" she continued. He just shook his head.

"Don't be luv," he said, "I admit, I do love that ship, thinking I'd be nothing without it, thinking I have been nothing without it for the last 8 years", this made Lilia chuckle a little, "But I know now that I am nothing without you, and that ship means nothing to me without you, basically what I'm trying to say is, I can't live without you" he said looking into Lilia's eyes lovingly.

"Oh Jack, I love you so much" Lilia said and kissed him softly on the lips.


	17. Return

After Lilia told Jack the Pearl had left without him he had no choice but to go back to Port Royal and to be hung the morning after they arrived back. On the way back Will had been granted clemency and him and Elizabeth had convinced the Governor and Commodore not to hang Lilia because she isn't an actual pirate and hadn't broken any laws, which isn't quite true.

Lilia had been staying at the Governor's house since they arrived back and it was now the night before Jack's hanging. Lilia was lying in bed thinking about Jack, she knew he was going to be saved, it was just a matter of how she was going to get away with him afterwards, then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Lilia called, as the door opened Elizabeth came in.

"Are you alright?" she asked kindly.

"I'm OK" Lilia said weakly.

"I know your heartbroken about the hanging, but don't worry, Will's got a plan!" said Elizabeth trying to hide her excitement, then seeing the puzzled look on Lilia's face and she told her Will's plan.

Jack sat on the floor of his cell, where it was cold and lonely, he couldn't stop thinking about Lilia, her beautiful face, her smile, her emerald green eyes, her long wavy hair, her laugh, her kiss. He was aching to hold her in his arms and it killed him inside thinking he was never going to see her again. As he thought of her he curled up into a ball in the corner of the cell and buried his head in his arms and silently let tears fall down his cheeks, little did he know things were to take a turn for the better.

Elizabeth woke up early the following morning and saw a blue and yellow parrot sitting outside her bedroom window and she immediately recognised whose parrot it was. She grabbed a piece of paper and pen and scribbled down a note and tied it to the parrot's leg and Elizabeth watched him fly away.

Lilia, Elizabeth, Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington were now at the fort. Lilia saw the guards bring Jack out and she suddenly felt a lump in her throat, she knew about Will's plan but she was still scared.

"Jack Sparrow be it known that you have for your wilful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith - piracy, smuggling… "

"This is wrong" said Elizabeth.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law, as are we all" said Governor Swann.

"… Impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England…"

Lilia saw Jack smile when the official said this, which also made Lilia smile, but his smile soon disappeared when he looked at the executioner who was glaring at him. Jack then saw Lilia standing next to Elizabeth, still wearing her black dress and necklace he gave her. He looked down at the bracelet she gave him and tears came to his eyes and he looked back up at Lilia again.

"… Sailing under false colours, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul". That was when Will walked over to Elizabeth.

"Governor Swann, Commodore, Elizabeth, Lilia. Elizabeth, I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you." said Will plainly and turned away into the crowd pushing past everyone in his way.

"Move!" Will shouted as the noose was put around Jack's neck

"I can't breathe" said Elizabeth as she pretended to faint, then the lever was pulled and Will threw the sword which Jack landed on, then Elizabeth suddenly sat up, looked at her father then at Lilia.

"Run!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Why?" shouted back Lilia, confused.

"Just run to the docks! Go!" yelled Elizabeth.

Lilia ran out of the fort, through the streets, pushing aside anyone that was in her way and she soon found herself at the docks. When she arrived there she saw a black ship coming into port. As it got closer she recognised it immediately. The Black Pearl had returned.

Lilia saw Gibbs and the crew on deck and waved at them and they waved back. When the Pearl got into port, Gibbs lowered the gangplank and walked onto the dock to greet Lilia.

"You came back!" Lilia gasped. "But what about the code? The rules?" she asked confused.

"Well, we figured they were more actual guidelines" said Gibbs, "Ladies first" he said indicating the gangplank.

"Why thankyou Mr. Gibbs" said Lilia walking onto the magnificent ship.

In minutes the Pearl was just outside the fort and Lilia saw Jack fall off the edge of it and into the sea. Jack saw the Pearl had come back for him and swam towards it where they lowered him a rope and he swung up and landed at the helm.

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the code" said Jack, only slightly angry.

"We figured they were more actual guidelines" said Gibbs helping Jack up.

"Thankyou" said Jack as Cotton handed him his hat.

"Captain Sparrow" said Anamaria as she put his coat over his shoulders, "The Black Pearl is yours".

Jack walked over to the wheel looking at it fondly and caressed it like a lover, he was glad to have his ship back, but there was something missing: Lilia.

"Lilia" Jack said out loud, looking at his crew, he saw them with smiles on their faces looking at something behind him, he turned around and saw Lilia standing there, looking beautiful as ever smiling at him.

After about five seconds he rushed up to her and crashed his lips on to hers picked her up and swung her around as she put her arms around his neck. When their lips parted Jack noticed the crew still watching him.

"On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free!" Jack shouted to his crew as him and Lilia walked over to the wheel, "Now, bring me that horizon" he said softly into Lilia's ear as he looked at his compass, "Na na na na na na na na na na, and really bad eggs".

"Drink up me hearties yo ho!" Jack and Lilia said together and sailed off into the sunset.

**Now I know that might seem like it's ended and there was no proposal, but don't worry I haven't finished the story yet and I'm gonna write a couple more chapters, maybe more I don't know yet, so don't worry.**

**Pirategirl031291**


	18. Proposal

Jack stood at the helm of the Pearl looking up at the nightsky, everyone else had turned in for the night except for Cotton who was on nightwatch. It had been a year since Jack and Lilia had escaped from Port Royal, for the last few days Lilia had been talking about going back to Will and Elizabeth to see how they were getting on together. Jack wasn't keen at first because he didn't fancy being caught by the Commodore again. But Jack had recently changed course and was heading for Port Royal and hadn't told Lilia yet, he wanted it to be a surprise.

As he thought about Lilia, he suddenly remembered the ring he picked up at Isla de Muerta. He put his hand in his coat pocket to look at it again and imagined the look on her face when he gave it to her. He closed the box again, called for Cotton to take the wheel and went down to the Captain's quarters and found his angel lying on the bed asleep. He took off his effects, coat, shirt and boots and climbed in next to her and put his arms around her and soon drifted off to sleep.

"Land ho!" shouted Gibbs from the crow's nest.

"Jack please tell me where we're going!" Lilia asked. Jack and Lilia were standing at the wheel watching the island that Gibbs had just spotted.

"It's a surprise" said Jack grinning.

The next day the Black Pearl docked in a cove on the opposite side of the island so they wouldn't be noticed.

"Jack can you tell me where we are now?" asked Lilia, she was starting to get impatient now. Jack and Lilia were walking through the streets of Port Royal hand in hand, towards the Governors house.

"Well if you must know…. We're in Port Royal!" said Jack waiting for her reaction and smiled when he got it.

"Oh Jack, I love you so much!" she said hugging him.

They soon reached the Governor's house and knocked on the door, when the door opened a woman with light brown hair and soft curls around her face was standing there and gasped when she saw who was at the door.

"Jack! Lilia!" Elizabeth gasped as she hugged both of them, "What are you doing here?"

"Well we thought we would come and say hello if that's alright?" asked Lilia.

"Oh of course it is!" said Elizabeth happily and opened the door to let them in. "Will! You won't believe whose here!" she called as the three of them walked into the kitchen. Will looked up and saw Jack and Lilia and walked over to shake Jack's hand and hug Lilia.

"So how long are you staying?" asked Elizabeth excitedly as they all sat down at the table.

"Umm, I don't know actually, Jack?" said Lilia looking at him for an answer.

"A few days at least!" said Jack.

"Oh that's great, you can stay here of course Father won't mind! Will show them one of the rooms upstairs while I make some tea" said Elizabeth as she got up to make the tea.

Will and Lilia got up but Lilia noticed Jack hadn't.

"Jack are you coming?" asked Lilia.

"I'll be there in a minute luv" he said as she walked upstairs with Will. He turned back to Elizabeth, who was looking at him suspiciously, so he just quickly cut to the point.

"I need yours and Will's help" said Jack. Elizabeth snorted.

"What could you possibly need my help for?" she asked trying not to laugh.

"I need your help with this" he said getting out the small white box and opening it to show Elizabeth. She gasped.

"Oh my goodness, Jack it's beautiful! Where did you get it?"

"I found it on the Isla de Muerta, so I've been saving it for that special moment for a year now, and I now feel it's the right time to do it. And I need your help."

"OK" said Elizabeth closing the box.

Jack heard footsteps coming down the stairs and he quickly stuffed the small white box into his coat pocket.

"Oh Jack! There's a beautiful room that I've picked for us to stay in, you must come and see it!" Lilia squealed as she ran into the kitchen and dragged Jack upstairs.

Will sat down at the table and saw a happy look on Elizabeth's face.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked her. Elizabeth's smile just got even bigger.

"Jack's going to propose to Lilia" she said happily unable to hide her excitement.

"What? When?" Will asked stunned.

"Tonight! So I'm going to tell Lilia we are all having dinner tonight so she thinks it's just the four of us, when really it'll just be her and Jack!" she said quietly.

They then both heard footsteps and laughter coming down the stairs and saw Jack and Lilia walk into the kitchen.

"Lilia!" Elizabeth said standing up, "The four of us are going to have dinner tonight, would you mind joining me on a little shopping trip into town and I'll buy you a new dress for tonight."

"Umm OK" said Lilia hesitantly not sure why this was all suddenly happening.

Twenty minutes later both women were out of the house on their shopping trip and Jack and Will were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Can I see the ring?" asked Will. Jack got the small white box out of his coat pocket, opened it and gave it to Will to look at, Will just smiled.

"Do you think she'll like it?" asked Jack nervously. Will sensed his nervousness.

"She'll love it, she's a very lucky girl and you're a very lucky man" said Will giving the ring back, "Don't worry Jack you'll be fine!" he said standing up and patting Jack on the back and walked out of the kitchen to get ready for tonight.

Two hours later Lilia and Elizabeth came back from their shopping trip and were now upstairs getting ready when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" called Elizabeth, and Will poked his head round the door.

"Dinner will be ready in five minutes" said Will closing the door again. Everything was ready.

Five minutes later Lilia, Elizabeth and Will were downstairs outside the dining room.

"Where's Jack?" asked Lilia as she saw a smile appear on Elizabeth and Will's face. "What are you two smiling about?"

"Umm, Lilia, Will and I aren't having dinner with you tonight, it's just you and Jack" said Elizabeth.

"So why did you lie to me? And where's Jack?" Lilia asked confused.

"You'll find out why we lied to you, and Jack's already in there" said Elizabeth indicating the dining room, but Lilia just stood there still confused, "Just go!" said Elizabeth pushing her towards the door.

Jack's POV 

Jack was sitting at the table set for two when he heard the door open, he looked up and saw Lilia standing there, she looked stunning. She wore a flowing baby pink gown, she had her hair up in soft curls with a simple bit of make-up, she looked like goddess.

Lilia's POV 

As Lilia walked into the room she gasped at the sight before her. The entire room was lit with candles, then she saw a small table in the centre of the room and then saw Jack looking at her jaw dropped at the sight of her.

Lilia walked over to greet Jack as he stood up and kissed him softly on the lips, he then walked around the other side of the table and pulled the chair out for her.

"Thankyou" Lilia said sweetly and then Jack sat himself down. "Was this your idea?"

"What was my idea?" asked Jack, Lilia could sense that he was nervous about something but couldn't tell what.

"This! Dinner, the candles, everything".

"Well most of it was, with a little help from Elizabeth and Will".

After a full three-course meal, Jack and Lilia sat at the table holding hands with their fingers entwined with each other and gazing into each other's eyes.

"Oh Jack, I love you so much" Lilia gushed.

"I know luv, I love you too, and there is something I want to ask you" said Jack as he reached for the white box in his pocket, Lilia could sense that nervousness again.

As Jack got the box out and opened it he heard Lilia gasp as she saw the beautiful diamond ring in front of her.

"Now I want to do this properly" said Jack as he stood up from the table and got down on one knee in front of Lilia, who was almost in tears.

"Will you marry me?" asked Jack. Lilia started crying tears of joy.

"Jack of course I will" she squealed and flung her arms around Jack's neck and kissed him passionately.

After about a minute of kissing, they both stood up and Jack slipped the ring on to Lilia's finger and she kissed him again.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Lilia raising one eyebrow and leading Jack slowly out of the dining room and upstairs to their bedroom.

"Why I just might bee" said Jack seductively.

They soon found themselves upstairs and made sweet and passionate love into the night.


	19. The Wedding

Over the next month or so Jack and Lilia, with Will and Elizabeth's help, had been planning the wedding and now the day had finally come and the ceremony was to be held on the Black Pearl.

**Lilia's POV**

"Are you nervous?" asked Elizabeth as she helped Lilia get ready for the wedding.

"A bit" said Lilia.

"Don't worry you'll be fine" said Elizabeth, and she continued helping Lilia with her dress.

**Jack's POV**

"Nervous?" Will asked Jack.

"A bit" said Jack. "Have you got the rings?" he asked.

Will pulled out a small bag and put it in Jack's hand. Jack opened the bag and tipped two solid gold rings into his hand. The rings had Jack's name on one and Lilia's name on the other, Jack just smiled and placed the rings back in the bag and gave it back to Will.

"It's time" said Will.

**Lilia's POV**

"Are you ready?" asked Elizabeth as Lilia stood by the door.

"Yes!" said Lilia.

Elizabeth opened the door and what Lilia saw she would treasure for the rest of her life. As she walked down the aisle with Jack's crew watching her open-mouthed at how beautiful she looked, she saw Jack standing at the front of the aisle and couldn't believe how clean he looked. He had scrubbed the dirt off his hands, bathed and now there he was wearing a black shirt with a few of the buttons undone to reveal his tanned chest, black breeches and black boots. Lilia couldn't help but smile at how gorgeous he looked.

**Jack's POV**

Jack stood at the front of the aisle, nervously waiting for Lilia, he had never been so nervous about anything in his life.

"Jack" whispered Will.

"What?" asked Jack.

Will nodded to something behind him, Jack was confused at first but soon caught on. He turned around and saw something so beautiful words could not describe it. Lilia walked down the aisle in a gorgeous white gown with floral embroidery and beads, she had her hair up in soft curls and wore a simple bit of make-up to enhance her eyes. He smiled at her and he saw her smile back.

Lilia joined Jack at the front of the aisle and Jack took her hands in his and kissed them softly and then they gazed into each other's lovingly.

"Jack Sparrow, do you take Lilia Evans to be your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and promise your love for her forevermore?" said the Vicar.

"I do" said Jack slipping on the ring with his name on it on to Lilia's finger.

"Lilia Evans, do you take Jack Sparrow to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and promise your love for him forevermore?"

"I do" said Lilia slipping on the ring with her name on it on to Jack's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride".

Jack picked Lilia up bridal style and kissed her passionately and swung her around as Will, Elizabeth and the crew all cheered.

"Drinks all around!" shouted Jack as he put Lilia down again and the crew all cheered again.

"You know you look good in black, you should wear it more often!" said Lilia while playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"You think so?" asked Jack,

"Yep!"

"Well I won't be wearing anything at all later".

"I know, neither will I!"

Jack suddenly pulled Lilia towards him so she was pressed up against him.

"Don't tempt me luv" he whispered seductively in her ear, "Let's enjoy the party first", and he just kissed her again.

A few hours later night had fallen and Will and Elizabeth had gone back home, and the Black Pearl had left Port Royal. Everyone had turned in for the night except for Jack and Lilia, (and Cotton who was on night-watch) who were standing at the helm in each other's arms still in their wedding outfits.

"So how is the new Mrs Jack Sparrow?" asked Jack.

"She's fine" said Lilia sweetly as Jack started kissing her neck.

"I think it's about time that you weren't wearing anything" said Jack and picked his wife, called for Cotton to take the wheel and Jack and Lilia disappeared downstairs and into their cabin and spent the night in wedding bliss.

**5 Years Later**

It had been a hectic five years since Jack and Lilia had got married, and they had dealt with more cursed pirates, the Kraken, Davy Jones, Lord Cutler Beckett, a priestess, Jack being swallowed by the Kraken, Barbossa coming back from the dead, Sao Feng, Lilia meeting Jack's father, Will becoming captain of the Flying Dutchman, Jack losing the Pearl and to top it all off a huge war against the East India Trading Company.

Jack had given up on the Pearl and got a new ship called The Voyager, he realised he didn't need the Pearl anymore, he was lucky enough to have Lilia in his life.

It was night-time on the Voyager and Jack was standing at the helm thinking about the last five years, that so much had happened, he soon decided to turn in for night and called Gibbs to take the wheel.

Jack made his way down to the Captain's quarters and found not one but two angels lying on the bed.

Lilia was lying awake in bed stroking her daughter's head while she chewed on her toy. Lilia got pregnant 3 months after the war, which Jack was over the moon about. Ariana was one-year-old now, she had a matt of dark brown hair and she had her mother's emerald green eyes, Jack and Lilia couldn't be happier. Jack took off his effects, hat and coat and lied down on the bed so that Ariana was sitting between her mother and father.

"How's my angel?" asked Jack.

"Which one?" asked Lilia.

"My little one" said Jack tickling his daughter's chin making her laugh. "You're my big angel" he said looking at Lilia which made her laugh.

"You know I never thought I could be this happy" said Jack looking at Ariana then leaned over and kissed Lilia softly on the lips.

"I know neither could I" Lilia said beaming, she then got up off the bed and picked up Ariana, "It's time for bed! Let's say night-night to daddy" said Lilia walking round the other side of the bed as Jack stood up to say goodnight to his daughter.

"Goodnight my little angel" whispered Jack and kissed her Ariana on the top of her head.

Lilia went and laid down Ariana in her cot and she soon fell asleep. Lilia then got into bed next to Jack and they fell asleep in each other's arms, they couldn't have been happier.

The End!

**OK I need reviews people was that a good ending!?! Because I'm going to write a sequel soon.**

**P****irategirl031291**


End file.
